


Warm Welcome

by bar2d2s



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dental college, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime goes to dental college in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal 2/26/2011

Through a scholarship (thank you, Martha Wayne Foundation), a surprise opening (thank you, dropout Jordanna Spence, whoever you are), and a surprisingly crime-free flight across the United States carrying a small POD (thank you, thank you,  _thank you_  villains of America), Jaime was now sitting in his dorm room. In Gotham. At Gotham University. Where he would officially begin studying dentistry the following Monday. "Yes, mom, I got here okay. Yes, everything is set up nice. No, I haven't made a mess of my room yet." He grinned, tweaking the arms of the action figure on his desk. "Yes, I put Ted in a nice spot, you can tell Milagro he's alright." It had been a going-away present from his little sister, and she'd only parted with the beloved figure after revealing that she'd 'upgraded' (her words, not his) to an even better figure; one of her big brother. She'd burst into tears when, after thanking her, he'd pulled out a figure of her favorite Green Lantern, "So you can make us have awesome team-ups and stuff."  
  
"Love you too, mom. Call you Sunday, okay? Uh huh. Bye." His grin melted into a softer smile as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey." Tim's chin rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Welcome to Gotham." He pressed a kiss to Jaime's neck. "I'm afraid the welcome wagon ran out of muffins. Would gadget discussions while cuddling suffice?" Jaime grinned again, turning around and burying his face in Tim's hair.  
  
"Do the words 'best boyfriend ever, heck yes' mean anything to you?" Tim chuckled.  
  
"Your mom is like, a thousand miles away. I think you can get away with saying hell." A pained look came over Jaime's face, and he grimaced "What?"  
  
"I accidentally said hell on TV once, I'm still getting crap for it. My range of acceptable cuss words has since been chopped down to heck, crap, and frick." Tim wasn't making a sound, but the way he was shaking clearly meant that he was laughing. "Think that's funny, huh? Oh, you're gonna get it now." He put him hands on Tim's chest and pushed, sending him sprawling across the tiny dorm bed.  
  
Monday, he would begin the journey that'd eventually take him to a career that would see that his family had easier lives. One day, he'd open up an office in Gotham (no lack of busted teeth here), and maybe have a nice apartment with Tim. But tonight, he was content with being an eager college student about to get laid.


End file.
